


let their wings down

by teddyandgriffin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: rayla wasn’t sick. she wasn’t! she hadn’t been sick in years and she wasn’t going to break her streak two weeks after she and the princes had let the witch and the guard join them. ezran and callum trusted them mostly, but they hand years of friendship clouding their judgement. rayla wasn’t so quick to trust the people who’d been hunting her and her friends for almost a year. so no, she wasn’t going to be sick now. if she was sick she couldn’t help hunt and she didn’t trust callum and the guard with finding all their food..or: rayla gets sick and claudia takes care of her





	let their wings down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical-claudia-and-bow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magical-claudia-and-bow).



> This was for the tdpsecretexchange, I had @magical-claudia-and-bow!

rayla wasn’t sick. she wasn’t! she hadn’t been sick in years and she wasn’t going to break her streak two weeks after she and the princes had let the witch and the guard join them. ezran and callum trusted them mostly, but they hand years of friendship clouding their judgement. rayla wasn’t so quick to trust the people who’d been hunting her and her friends for almost a year. so no, she wasn’t going to be sick now. if she was sick she couldn’t help hunt and she didn’t trust callum and the guard with finding all their food. 

the witch girl didn’t do anything nowadays. rayla had heard callum ask her the other day to teach him a little more magic. the witch hadn’t said anything in response. not like she could teach callum anything he could use, anyways. all her methods she’d used to find them over and over again before she and her brother joined their side came from death and destruction. callum wasn’t stupid enough to do shit like that. rayla rolled out from her sleeping mat and coughed into her arm. she was fine. 

bait lifted his head from where he was curled up under ezran’s arm. ezran, callum and the witch girl would sleep for another hour. rayla had only just managed to argue herself awake so the guard was probably off on his morning run already. 

she pushed herself up onto her feet with the help of the ground and the tree she was pressed against. she swayed as she stood and tried to shake her head clear, her head was still pounding and it seemed to have only made the situation worse. rayla let herself slide back down against the tree. callum, ezran, zym, bait and the witch girl snored in front of rayla as she tried to convince her body that she wasn’t sick. 

.

the guard boy came back not long after rayla managed to wake herself up, and, in his regular fashion, woke everyone up with lots of noise and sword swinging. rayla snickered at callum as he almost got stabbed trying to roll out of the guard boy’s way. then she regretted it a moment after when her head pounded. ezran wrestled his way out of his sleeping mat with a little help from zym and went searching through the packs for food. 

callum and the guard boy were trying to wake up the witch girl (who seemed to be able to sleep through everything) when zym wandered over to her. he looked up at her with his big watery dragon baby eyes and tilted his head, ezran was the only one able to hold conversations with zymie but they all mostly understood his little gestures at this point. rayla reached over and scratched his ear, “oh, don’t worry zym. i’m fine. i don’t get sick.”

“SICK?” rayla blinked and turned to look at ezran. he had a look of extreme distress on his face, bait was giving her a look that said her being sick would be very inconvenient for his day. callum rushed over to her side, he reached to feel her forehead but she swatted his hand away. 

“i’m fine,” she insisted. “i don’t get sick.” callum and ezran exchanged a look. rayla rolled her eyes at them. they were both worryworts. 

“ahem,” rayla groaned internally. of course the witch girl decided to wake up now. “you look sick, yaknow. you’re even paler than usual and your, like, a moonshadow elf so that’s saying something.”

rayla turned her head to glare at the girl, trying not to wince at the pain it gave her head. The witch girl just grabbed her brothers arm to pull herself up and made her way into rayla’s personal space. she shooed away ezran and callum and peered into rayla’s eyes. “hm, i can give you a full checkup and brew up some sort of herb if you want.”

rayla blinked, “i thought you were a mage, not a doctor.” the boys giggled behind the witch girl’s back, the girl just let out an affronted gasp. 

“any decent mage can whip up a basic remedy for a cold, thank you very much.” the girl grinned at her. she always seemed to be smiling at her, rayla didn’t understand why. she clearly didn’t trust the girl or her brother and she had no reason to pretend to be nice to her. 

“unfortunately, my bag is missing a few ingredients,” she continued. she looked back at the boys, “you three can find them for me while i make sure ms assassin here doesn’t make herself sicker.” 

rayla opened her mouth, but a look from ezran shut her up. she’d play nice, for ez. 

the boys all filed out of the little clearing the group hand made camp in, the witch girl turned back to her with a determined smile, “i’m going to health you the fuck up.”

rayla sighed and let her head fall back against the tree trunk. “sure,” she said. “but i’m not sick, so it’s not necessary.” 

the dark mage snorted, “not sick?” she asked as she sat down in front of rayla. “please, you’re running a fever, you look way paler than possible and your hands are shaking.” zym nodded from behind her. the little dragon could almost always be found near the witch and it was so unfair. 

“i’m fine,” rayla insisted. she was starting to think that maybe she wasn’t but she didn't want to make a mistake. zym watches her from behind the mage and rayla thinks she reaches out for the little dragon but her vision starts to go fuzzy and the last thing she sees before her eyes flutter shut is the mage moving towards her

.

sloppy dragon kisses wake rayla up. she giggles at zymie and shoves him off of her gently, he was small but his scales were sturdy. 

“you have a nice laugh you know.” she turned to see the witch. rayla blinked. she was still leant against the tree but the mage had started a fire not too far and she seemed to have something...brewing? on it. she tried not to think about what the compliment meant.   
“thanks,” she said. “uh. i don’t know what you did but. i feel better so. thank you.”

the mage shrugs and stirs the...whatever...in the pot. “you can call me claudia, yaknow,” she let the thing sit and leant back on her arms. “i’m not going to betray you or hurt you. i just want to make up for some of the hurt i made.”

rayla paused. “sure,” she was a little surprised at herself but maybe it was the post-not-sick high. “claudia it is.”

claudia smiles at her and rayla’s chest freezes and. shit. she knew that claudia was pretty but before she hand nursed rayla back to help it hand kind of gone over her head but now. now there was a very pretty mage who was making some sort of soup or potion and who got along with azymondias and seemed sincere.

they sat in silence for a while, claudia explained that rayla’s sickness wasn’t completely over but she’d fed her some herbs she had already had and what the boys were looking for. rayla was fiddling with her swords when zym put his mits on the blade. he yawned in her face and pushed himself off the blade and fell onto his back, his wings fluttering weakly. claudia laughed and rayla felt herself flush a little at the sound as she leaned forward and rubbed zym’s belly. yes, allies was much better than a one sided nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr on my main @transashido, my tdp blog @dykeclaudia or on my writing blog @alienwritings


End file.
